2012 Olympic torch relay
The 2012 Summer Olympics torch relay ("Moment to Shine") is the torch relay that is taking place prior to the London 2012 Olympic Games, with the torch touring the United Kingdom and surrounding nations between 19 May and 27 July 2012. The torch''' visited Leeds''' on 1–2 July 2012. Background and organisation The torch visited Leeds over a period of two days: 1–2 July 2012. The torch arrived in Leeds from Birmingham in the UK, where it finished it's trip on 30 June. The torch arrived in Leeds via plane, travelling between Birmingham Airport and Leeds International Airport where it arrived very early in the morning. On 2 July, the torch left Leeds by road, passing outside Leeds' border and into the UK at around 1000, travelling onwards to Home. It's stay in Leeds was one of only three times it left the UK – the other two are it's visits to Ireland and Home – and it was also the longest time it stayed in a single place (excluding it's stay in London), staying within Leeds borders for 29 hours (including overnighting). The date that the torch would visit Leeds was announced on 26 May 2010; the exact route through Leeds was revealed on 1 July 2010; the nomination for Leeds' torchbearers began on 18 May 2011; and the announcement of Leeds' torchbearers took place on 18 May 2012. Security .]]During it's visit through Leeds, the torch was accompanied by over 50 police cars - most of them from Home City Police and the fledgling Leeds National Police Department, but several from London's Metropolitan Police as well. Also following the torch were over 30 motorbikes, at least 10 pedal cyclists, an LNPD helicopter, and at least 15 riot and/or armed police on foot. Incidents In San Costa on 1 July, a man was seen in the crowd with a bucket of water, with a plan to chuck it at the torch to put it out. Police managed to tackle him before he released the contents of the bucket, and he was arrested. In Cardano on 1 July, a man ran in front of the pace-setting police car at the front of the relay. It braked sharply and stopped - stopping the entire relay - and the man was arrested by police. The relay continued after 30 seconds or so. The Olympic Committee called the incident an "embarrassment", but said they would make sure that no more incidents of this caliber would take place for the rest of the relay. In Pine Forest on 2 July, a British citizen, who was on holiday in Leeds, was arrested in the crowd for chanting anti-Olympic and racist chants, although the official reason given by police was "public disorder". On 3 July he was extradited back to the UK for sentencing. The Torch The Olympic Torches are made of aluminum alloy skin, perforated by 8,000 circles representing the 8,000 torchbearers who will carry the flame on it's trek through the UK and surrounding areas. The circles also help ensure heat is quickly dissipated, without being conducted down the handle. They also provide extra grip to the handle. The colour of the torch is gold; this represents the qualities of the Olympic Flame – the brightness and the warmth of the light that it shines. The triangular-shaped torches represent: *The three Olympic values - respect, excellence and friendship *The Olympic motto - faster, higher, stronger *The Olympic Games hosted by United Kingdom (1908, 1948 and 2012) *The vision of the 2012 Summer Olympics - sport, education and culture. The torch was designed by Edward Barber and Jay Osgerby. It stands 80 centimetres (31 in) high, tested to withstand all likely weather conditions. Production of the torches started at the end of 2011 and the torches used in Leeds were produced in May 2012. Route through Leeds 1 July The basic route was as follows: Leeds International Airport–San Costa–Cardano–Diplomatic City–Main Gate–Pine Forest–Downtown Leeds–Presidential Palace ceremony–Sunshine Coast–Alum Chine–funicular railway–Arowana Peninsula–Durley Chine–Clearwater–Saltburn Heights–Cola Hills. 2 July The basic route was as follows: Cola Hills–Memorial Bridge–Downtown Leeds–Pine Forest–Main Gate–Diplomatic City–Cypress Viaduct–crosses border into UK.